La tutora
by peste21
Summary: Adrien Agreste reprobó inglés en dudosas circunstancias, tras haber tenido uno de los meses más difíciles en su vida, en en todo caso, ahora tendrá que recibir ayuda de Marinette Dupain y afrontar las consecuencias de un par de mentiras mal contadas.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: ladybug no me pertenece

 _ **[La tutora]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Qué significa esto, Adrien? — preguntó Gabriel Agreste con el seño fruncido. El diseñador bajó el boletín de calificaciones de su hijo y lo observó desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

— Papá, lo lamento mucho, no sé que me pasó — dijo el muchacho — realmente lo intento, pero no logro ponerme al corriente, creo que haber pasado tanto tiempo en casa me ha dejado atrás de los otros estudiantes — se disculpó Adrien preocupado.

— El hecho de que hubieras estudiado en casa nunca antes había sido un problema — dijo Gabriel. — siempre habías logrado ponerte al corriente de todas tus materias.

— Realmente no sé que pudo haber pasado — insistió Adrien.

— Le diré a Natalie que consiga un profesor privado de inglés, no puede ser que un hijo mío tenga estas calificaciones tan baj… — comenzó Gabriel mientras tomaba su teléfono celular.

— Papá — lo interrumpió Adrien — no hay necesidad de pagar un profesor.

— ¿No? — preguntó Gabriel con cierto desdén.

— Bien, podríamos pagar un profesor — aclaró Adrien — pero también decidí inscribirme en el programa de tutorías de mi colegio — le explicó.

— ¿Tutorías? — preguntó Gabriel haciendo su celular a un lado.

— Sí, funciona así: el mejor estudiante de una materia debe dedicarle un par de horas para enseñarle al peor de la clase, a cambio, el mejor de la clase recibe créditos extra para el siguiente trimestre — explicó Adrien.

—¿Así que tu eres el peor? — preguntó Gabriel aún más molesto.

— Pues… — empezó Adrien quien cada vez se sentía más nervioso.

— Vamos a suspender las sesiones de fotos por las próximas semanas, tomarás clases los próximos cinco sábados por la mañana con un profesor particular, te olvidarás de salir con tu amigo Nino por tres semanas y tomarás ese programa de tutorías — dijo Gabriel muy seriamente.

— ¿Tres semanas? — se quejó Adrien.

— Sí, tres semanas, esa es mi última palabra — repitió Gabriel alzando ligeramente el tono de voz — por cierto ¿ya te asignaron tutor? — preguntó el diseñador.

— Sí, su nombre es Marinette Dupain Cheng.

.

.

.

.

.

[un mes antes]

.

.

.

.

.

Chat Noir estaba exhausto, la batalla con aquel último akuma lo había dejado completamente rendido. Sin embargo, lo que más le había frustrado era hecho de que Ladybug había podido ganar completamente sola, sin ninguna ayuda de sus poderes. No era que Chat Noir no le deseara lo mejor a su compañera de equipo, todo lo contrario. Pero Adrien Agreste no podía dejar de sentirse como un completo inútil en comparación a la heroína. Ladybug no lo necesitaba, es más, a veces sentía que él no era más que un lastre que la relentecía y la ponía en peligro constantemente.

El muchacho saltó de un techo al otro, con gran agilidad, hasta que un grito lo alarmó. Adrien reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar. Chat Noir regresó sobre sus pasos al callejón en donde había dejado a Ladybug. Él necesitaba asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, justo cuando se encontraba al borde de la cornisa del edificio bajo la que se encontraba la pequeña calle cerrada, Chat Noir decidió detenerse y observar atentamente la escena bajo sus narices.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette? — preguntó una criatura roja y pequeña, mientras que Marinette Dupain, su compañera de clase se levantaba del concreto frotándose un brazo adolorido.

— Creo que si — dijo la chica — me des-trasforme mientras saltaba sobre ese contenedor de basura. Creo que me lastimé la muñeca — se quejó la chica.

— Deberías ir al hospital, Marinette — le aconsejó la criatura roja.

Adrien permaneció atónito en su escondite, aquella pequeña criatura roja solo podía ser un kwami como Plagg, y eso solo podía significar que ella era Ladybug. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, se habría imaginado que entre todas las personas de París, Marinette Dupain resultara ser su compañera de batalla. Él no sabía que pensar, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

— No creo que sea tan grave — dijo Marinette examinándose la muñeca.

— Pero qué dices, mira nada más lo hinchada que está — dijo la kwami.

— Tienes razón — dijo la chica. Chat Noir intentó asomarse a la cornisa para lograr una mejor vista, pero al moverse, su zapato hizo ruido contra el pavimento.

—¿ Hay alguien ahí? — gritó Marinette al tiempo que la kwami se escondía en su cartera. — salga, yo sé que hay alguien ahí.

Adrien se sintió atrapado, sabía que ya no había razón para mentir, así que decidió bajar, y seguir fingiendo.

— Pero si es mi princesa — dijo mientras que caía en el callejón con ayuda de su bastón. — ¿Qué haces por aquí, princesa? — continuó Adrien quien estaba muy orgulloso del apodo que había inventado para ella.

— Hola Chat Noir — lo saludó Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa. Adrien se dio cuenta que la chica se frotaba la muñeca lastimada con la mano. Chat Noir quería ser caballeroso, por lo que tomó suavemente la muñeca de Marinette entre sus manos y la miró con atención.

— Pobre princesa, estás herida — dijo Chat Noir quien besó la mano de Marinette.

— Ouch — se quejó Marinette retirando su mano — me lastimaste — dijo.

— Lo lamento princesa — dijo Chat Noir alarmado — déjame llevarte al hospital, por favor.

— No puedo, es muy tarde, mis padres no saben donde estoy — dijo la chica alarmada.

— Entonces, déjame llevarte a tu casa — dijo Chat Noir.

— No tienes que molestarte, puedo ir yo sola, este barrio no es un lugar peligroso.

— Ni hablar, no te dejaré — dijo Adrien mientras la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba en sus brazos. Él pudo sentir su aliento cálido en su mejilla mientras que ella se sujetaba en torno a su cuello. Adrien no sabía cómo no había notado que se trataba de ella, sus ojos azules y su cabello negro eran demasiado familiares para no destacarlos entre los demás. Probablemente, aquello se debía a que normalmente Marinette era tímida.

— Eres una princesa muy extraña — dijo Adrien mientras cruzaba los tejados con ella en brazos.

— ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? — preguntó Marinette algo sorprendida.

— Tu me diste tu dirección, ¿no lo recuerdas? — preguntó Chat Noir haciendo referencia a aquel incidente con la marionetista.

— Lo había olvidado. — contestó Marinette.

Los dos llegaron a la azotea de Marinette. Adrien había estado allí en varías ocasiones, pero nunca había podido tomarse el tiempo para ver las flores y adornos que ella mantenía en aquel lugar. Todo allí era alegre, y dulce, tanto como ella, no era raro que una chica así fuera Ladybug, solo una persona tan buena y desinteresada como Marinette sería capaz de pasar sus días como la heroína de París. Chat Noir la puso en el piso, mientras ella no dejaba de sostenerse la muñeca.

— Prométeme que irás al doctor — dijo Adrien sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— Te lo prometo — contestó Marinette mientras dejaba salir una leve sonrisa. — ¿Siempre eres así de casanova, Chat Noir? — preguntó la chica quien levantó una ceja.

— Para ser honesto, solo hay dos mujeres que logran tener ese efecto en mi — confesó Adrien.

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó Marinette.

— Ladybug y tu — respondió Chat Noir. Marinette sonrió débilmente, después, tomó ambos lados de su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

— Hay una gran distancia entre Ladybug y yo — dijo Marinette sonriendo de una manera extraña, casi triste. — no puedes compararnos, ella es toda una heroína y yo… bueno, yo no soy nadie.

Adrien frunció el seño al escuchar aquello. Le quedaba muy difícil entender los que acababa de escuchar de labios de Marinette. Ella y Ladybug eran la misma persona, ¿Cómo podía decir que una era insignificante en comparación a la otra?

— Eres una princesa muy extraña — repitió Chat Noir nuevamente. — por favor, déjame besarte— pidió Adrien casi sin aliento, al tiempo que ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

— No puedo, lo lamento, gatito— dijo Marinette negando suavemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Chat Noir. Adrien sintió un enorme vacío en el estomago. Él sabía que aquel negro día llegaría, en el que tendría que enfrentar la terrible realidad de un rechazo, pero no se imaginó que vendría justo ahora que conocía a la verdadera y maravillosa chica detrás de la máscara.

— Estoy enamorada de alguien más — dijo Marinette. Chat Noir contuvo el aliento. Era una verdadera suerte que él tuviera el rostro cubierto, de lo contrario, aquello hubiera sido completamente patético.

— Mi princesa, solo quiero un favor, dime quien es él — pidió Adrien mientras miraba a los ojos de Marinette. Él sabía que era un deseo masoquista, pero necesitaba saberlo, quería saber que se necesitaba para tener el cariño de una persona tan maravillosa como ella.

— Su nombre es Adrien Agreste, estudia en mi clase — dijo. La impresión de Chat Noir fue tal que soltó los hombros de Marinette como si estos le quemaran, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Chat Noir — ¿Adrien Agreste el modelo?

— Sí, el mismo — dijo Marinette — ¿lo conoces?

— Sí, no es la gran cosa, le he salvado el trasero un par de veces, pero no es nada especial, ¿por qué estás tan interesada en un sujeto tan aburrido como él? — preguntó Chat. Adrien se sintió francamente desesperado, no sabía que pensar, ¿sería el dinero o el apellido? ¿la fama o la apariencia? No importaba lo que a ella la hubiera atraído, no podía ser real.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber cómo es Adrien después de que me negué a darte un beso? — preguntó Marinette algo intrigada. Adrien sabía que aquello podía sonar casi mezquino, o como un acto de masoquismo puro. Pero, necesitaba saber, debía hacerlo.

— Por favor princesa, dime — insistió sin encontrar una razón válida para preguntarle aquello. Marinette se dio media vuelta y miró hacía el balcón, en tanto la brisa jugaba con sus coletas y su flequillo de una manera casi mágica.

— Adrien es un buen chico, pero no solo eso. Él es amable, y bueno, sé que está solo, puedo sentirlo, y quiero hacérselo entender, que sepa que hay alguien que se preocupa por él, que desea que sea feliz, pero no sé cómo lograrlo. Cuando estoy con él me siento especial, quisiera que él supiera cuanto lo quiero, aunque yo sea insignificante, aunque no tenga nada que ofrecerle — dijo Marinette.

Adrien lamentó no poder ver su rostro mientras decía aquellas palabras, ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas. Marinette Dupain era todo un misterio, no solo era Ladybug, sino que además era la chica más encantadora y carismática que hubiera conocido en su vida. Marinette Dupain tenía otro secreto, y era su cariño por Adrien Agreste, y él no podía entender como había logrado hacer de lado todo el asunto del dinero, el modelaje y demás, para verlo como una persona de carne y hueso.

— Si Adrien Agreste llegara a despreciar esos sentimientos es porque no los merece— murmuró Chat Noir tristemente.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? — dijo Marinette mientras se volteaba hacía él.

— Sentía curiosidad, princesa.

— La curiosidad mató al gato — contestó Marinette.

— Pues, es una suerte que tenga nueve vidas — respondió Adrien antes de subir en el barandal de su balcón. — prométeme que irás al medico, princesa.

— Lo haré, gracias por traerme, y por preocuparte por mi. — respondió Marinette quien se inclinó ligeramente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Adiós mi princesa— respondió Chat Noir.

Adrien volvió a su casa y trató de dormir sin poder lograrlo. Marinette Dupain siempre había ocupado un lugar en sus pensamientos, desde que comenzó en el colegio, su vida parecía girar en torno de ella. Recordaba claramente cuan triste se sintió por el mal entendido que tuvieron el primer día, y lo conmovido que se sintió mientras le entregaba su sombrilla para que se protegiera de la lluvia, o la admiración que experimentaba cada vez que ella salvaba el día durante una situación especialmente difícil en clase. Marinette era verdaderamente especial, con máscara o sin ella, y aún no podía creer que ella pensara que él también lo era.

— Debe estar equivocada, Plagg — murmuró Adrien quien yacía acostado boca arriba — yo no puedo gustarle precisamente a ella — dijo el muchacho a su Kwami.

— Es una chica muy extraña — respondió Plagg somnoliento.

— Claro que es muy extraña, es la persona más particular que he conocido. Me desvivo todos los días para impresionarla, invento las frases más increíbles, las mejores poses, pero a ella le gusta el aburrido Adrien, ¿por qué le gusto?

— Tal vez no le importan tus poses, tal vez solo le gustas tu, así seas un aburrido — contestó Plagg.

— ¿Le gusto yo? — preguntó Adrien.

— Sí, solo tú, sin la cuestión del modelaje, sin los poderes ni nada por el estilo — murmuró el kwami mientras dejaba salir un gran bostezo, ahora déjame dormir que estoy muy cansado.

— Le gusto yo… — murmuró Adrien para sí mismo mientas sonreía hacía el techo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Yo le gusto como soy — le dijo Adrien a su reflejo mientras que se reacomodaba el cabello por quinta vez.

— Así no tenga poderes, aunque dejara de ser modelo, a ella le gusto — le repitió el muchacho a su reflejo como si estuviera entablando una conversación con él — Hoy vas a invitarla a salir, y no lo vas a arruinar, vas a salir con Marinette Dupain, a como dé lugar — se dijo.

— Adrien— lo llamó Natalie desde la puerta de su baño — llegarás tarde a la sesión de fotos si no te das prisa.

— Ya voy — respondió Adrien. Él muchacho salió del baño, y se encontró a Natalie quien le dedicaba una sonrisa casi confidente.

— ¿Quién es Marinette Dupain? — preguntó la asistente.

— Nadie, no es nadie — se apresuró a decir Adrien mientras se sonrojaba.

— Oh, yo pensé que era la chica a la que vas a invitar a salir a como dé lugar — bromeó Natalie repitiendo sus palabras. Adrien se sonrojó tanto que sentía que las orejas le ardían, nunca había escuchado a Natalie reírse de nada como en aquel momento.

— ¿Se lo dirás a papá? — preguntó Adrien preocupado.

— No, no lo creo, dejaré que él se entere por sí solo. Si yo te cubro la espalda, tu cubrirás la mía — dijo la asistente haciéndole entender que su silencio tenía precio, y algún día se lo cobraría.

— Bien, no puedo discutir con eso — dijo el chico — es un trato.

Adrien se marchó a la sesión de fotos, se suponía que debía fingir estar enamorado de una modelo pelirroja que estaba sentada al otro lado de una pequeña mesa en un café local. Él tuvo problemas para enfocarse al principio, pero pronto comenzó a poner el rostro de Marinette en la chica frente a él. Se preguntaba si la cita a la que la pretendía llevar podría ser tan hermosa como aquella escena.

— ¿Qué crees que harán con estas? — preguntó mientras tomaba un ramo pequeño de siemprevivas azules que estaban sobre la mesa.

— Probablemente las desecharan — dijo la modelo quien ahora estaba recostada descuidadamente en su silla mientras que repasaba la pantalla de su celular.

— ¿Crees que se molestarán si las tomo? — preguntó Adrien. La chica levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— A los fotógrafos no les importará, pero estoy seguro de que ella le encantarán.

— Cómo sabes que…

— Por favor, es obvio— dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír — buena suerte, Romeo — dijo la modelo antes de levantarse de la mesa y dejarlo solo. Adrien sonrió, pues él también esperaba tener buena suerte.

Adrien llegó justo a tiempo a clase. Él odiaba esas sesiones de fotos matutinas, le quitaban valioso tiempo de sueño y muchas veces ocasionaban que llegara tarde a todas partes. Cuando Adrien entró al salón, encontró a Marinette sentada hablando animadamente con Alya, se veía hermosa, pero le sorprendió ver su mano vendada.

— No puedo creer que te hubieras caído de tu cama mientras dormías, considerando lo alta que está, es una suerte que no te hubieras lastimado aún más — dijo la chica mientras inspeccionaba la herida de la chica.

— Sí, el doctor dijo que tuve mucha suerte, fue tan solo un mal golpe, pero podría haber sido algo mucho más grave — respondió Marinette.

Adrien recordó el pequeño ramillete que tenía en su maleta. Aquel era el momento perfecto para entregárselo a Marinette, antes de se marchitaran las flores. Adrien repasó mentalmente el discurso que había planeado para el momento en que se lo entregara. Planeaba decirle algo como: " _toma Marinette, lo vi en mi sesión de fotos y pensé que te gustarían_ " o " _me recordaban al azul de tus ojos_ " No, definitivamente no le diría lo último, era demasiado cursi, incluso para él.

— Oh, ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? — preguntó Lila, la estudiante de intercambio— ¿Son flores?

— Yo… — comenzó Adrien quien sacó las flores de su bolso. Él sabía que aquel era el momento, tenía que entregárselas a Marinette, no solo la haría feliz sino que expondría sus intensiones frente a todos, para que a ninguno de sus compañeros se le ocurriera hacerle competencia.

— ¿Son para mi? ¿puedo quedármelas? — preguntó Lila demasiado emocionada para su gusto. — Oh gracias — dijo la chica sin que él apenas alcanzara a responder.

Adrien se las dio con una suave sonrisa, la verdad es que no había tenido ni corazón, ni valor para decirle a la chica que aquellas flores no eran para ella. La expresión de Lila había sido de pura e inalterada emoción, y él no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para quitarle aquel momento. Adrien se fue a su puesto pensando en que probablemente ella necesitaba algo de cariño, después de todo, estaba lejos de su tierra natal y de todos sus amigos.

Sin embargo todas sus buenas intensiones desaparecieron en cuanto vio el rostro de Marinette. Ella parecía haber visto toda la escena, y no se veía contenta en lo absoluto.

— Hola Marinette — dijo Adrien dedicándole un saludo con la mano y una brillante sonrisa. Ella tan solo respondió con un inaudible "hola" y un gesto con los labios que parecía un remedo de sonrisa. Adrien se odió por aquello, había empezado él día con el firme propósito de acercarse más a ella y lo único que había conseguido era hacerla infeliz.

— Marinette— dijo Adrien mientras se volteaba en su asiento.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó la chica.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano? — preguntó el muchacho.

— Me caí de mi cama — dijo ella simplemente. Adrien necesitaba entablar una conversación a como diera lugar.

— Vaya, pero que torpeza, ¿cómo es que lograste caerte de tu propia cama? — trató de bromear Adrien. Sin embargo, al ver las expresiones de Alya y Marinette se dio cuenta de que había fallado estrepitosamente.

Adrien se dio cuenta de que Chloe ahora se encontraba escuchando la conversación y reía sin ninguna vergüenza. Marinette apretó los labios al darse cuenta de que ella se estaba burlando. Él se sintió frustrado, pues su comentario solo había sido una escusa para que la hija del alcalde pudiera ridiculizarla.

— Me dio este ramo de flores, ¿puedes creerlo? — preguntó Lila mientras le contaba a otros compañeros de clase acerca del regalo de Adrien. Él contuvo la respiración al escuchar aquello, y estaba seguro de que también había llegado a los oídos de Marinette. Simplemente, no entendía como su buenas intenciones habían conducido a semejante desastre.

Adrien no trató de volver a entablar conversación alguna con Marinette. A decir verdad, él seguía reconciliando las dos imágenes en su mente. La de Ladybug, valiente y perfecta, con la de Marinette, la chica dulce a quien el admiraba por su carisma. Ellas dos eran diferentes como la noche y el día, pero a la vez completamente iguales. Adrien decidió que esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente para volver a intentar un acercamiento serio, ya había arruinado demasiado las cosas como para adquirir el valor de intentarlo nuevamente.

El timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases sonó, por lo que en los pasillos se dio un gran escándalo. Adrien salió del salón hasta los casilleros, alistó su maleta y se marchó hacía el patio. Como siempre, él tenía un millar de obligaciones que cumplir, por lo que debía darse prisa.

— ¡Hey Adrien! — le gritó alguien en el patio — ¿Vas a venir a la practica de básquet? — Le preguntó uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

— Por su puesto, no me la perdería por nad… — Adrien no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que mientras hablaba chocó con alguien.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? Ten cuidado, deberías mirar por donde vas — se quejó Alya mientras ayudaba a Marinette a levantarse. Alya jamás le había hablado de aquella manera, aunque, por supuesto, él nunca había empujado a su amiga quien tenía una mano herida.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Alya a Marinette.

— No… — se quejó Marinette quien se encontraba a punto de llorar. Adrien se dio cuenta que su venda estaba completamente desecha y manchada de negro por el polvo del suelo. Un horrible sentimiento de frustración lo atravesó completamente, no sabía como las cosas podían funcionar tan mal cuando él necesitaba que marcharan bien.

— Oh, Marinette, lo lamento tanto, por favor, déjame llevarte a tu casa, te lastime— se disculpó Adrien mientras trataba de tomar su mano pero ella la retiró.

— No te preocupes, vivo al otro lado de la calle — contestó Marinette mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano contra su pecho.

— Por favor — pidió Adrien.

— No, sería mejor que me dejaras, realmente quiero volver a casa— dijo Marinette mientras que reprimía las lagrimas.

— Vamos Marinette — le dijo Alya en tanto la tomaba por el hombro y la alejaba de él.

Adrien jamás se había sentido tan frustrado consigo mismo como en aquel momento. Tenía la prerrogativa de ser la persona a la Marinette quería, se suponía que la situación estaba a su disposición en bandeja de plata, y aún así había ingeniado la manera de arruinarlo todo. Adrien decidió confiar aquella emergencia a alguien que no acostumbraba estropear las cosas, alguien que siempre ingeniaba una manera de salir de los apuros, y ese era Chat Noir.

La noche llegó, y Adrien finalmente se vio libre para hacer lo que él quería. El muchacho se transformó en Chat Noir y cruzó el par de calles que lo separaban de la casa de Marinette, hasta que aterrizó en la terraza. Adrien golpeó la puerta y la espero con una flor que había tomado de una maceta de la casa vecina. Si Adrien había fallado en su tarea de darle aquel ramo, Chat Noir no fallaría.

— Buenas noches princesa — dijo Chat galantemente mientras al tiempo que Marinette abría la puertilla.

— Hola Chat ¿quieres pasar? — dijo ella amablemente.

— Por su puesto princesa — respondió Adrien. Mientras bajaba la escalerilla de la habitación, él notó que ella tenía el brazo inmovilizado.

— Por favor, dime que tu golpe no es peor de lo que pensé — dijo él horrorizado.

— ¿Esto? — preguntó Marinette levantando su brazo — no, no está roto, un amigo me empujó, por lo que mi doctor pensó que debía protegerme para que la gente tuviera más cuidado — dijo. Adrien se sintió avergonzado. Marinette debía usar aquella incómoda cosa por su culpa.

— Lo lamento — dijo Chat Noir.

— No entiendo porque deberías de hacerlo, esto no fue tu culpa — dijo Marinette encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Algún progreso con tu chico? — Preguntó Chat Noir quien ardía en deseos por saber que pensaba ella acerca de él.

— Adrien no es "mi chico" — dijo Marinette — en realidad, creo que es algo tonto seguir pensando que tengo una oportunidad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Adrien horrorizado — puede que él esté loco por ti, y tu ni siquiera lo sepas — sugirió el muchacho esperando que ella viera algo de verdad detrás de sus palabras.

— Francamente, lo dudo. Creo que a él le gusta alguien más— dijo Marinette tristemente mientras jugaba con el extremo de su venda.

— Estás equivocada — dijo Chat Noir quien no se pudo contener más. Adrien quiso golpearse a sí mismo por aquella imprudencia.

— ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? — preguntó Marinette.

— Quiero decir… — empezó Adrien a quien las mentiras se le estaban agotando — es imposible que tu no le gustes, si yo fuera Adrien Agreste, te preferiría a ti sobre cualquier persona — dijo en tanto la miraba a los ojos.

— Es muy dulce de tu parte que digas algo tan lindo, pero la verdad es que no soy la gran cosa, nunca tuve muchas posibilidades para empezar — comentó Marinette. Adrien no lo soportó más y la tomó por los hombros.

— Nunca más vuelvas a decir que no eres la gran cosa, porque aquello es una completa mentira — prácticamente gruñó Adrien quien se sentía impaciente y algo frustrado.

— Esa es la verdad.

— No, no lo es, para mi eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres la persona más maravillosa que he tenido el gusto de conocer, no quiero que te sientas menos que nadie — dijo Adrien impaciente. Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lagrimas y una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacía él y lanzó su brazo libre alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo que lo llenó de felicidad. Adrien acarició la espalda de Marinette por encima de la tela de su pijama, se sentía perfecta entre sus brazos.

— Gracias Chat Noir, gracias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[una semana después]

.

.

.

.

— Concéntrate Chat Noir — gritó Ladybug mientras evadía un proyectil del nuevo akuma que estaba atacando la ciudad a orillas del Sena.

— Lo lamento mi Lady — de disculpó Chat Noir mientras que se ubicaba junto a ella.

— ¡Tenemos que evitar que siga lanzando fuegos artificiales! — exclamó la chica mientras que con su mano trataba de espantar el humo de los volcanes que les había acabado de lanzar el akuma. — si no hacemos algo, incendiará alguno de los botes que pasan por el rio.

— Tienes razón — afirmó Chat Noir — ¿Alguna idea? — preguntó el héroe.

— Agua, debemos hacer que el agua toque sus cañones, su pólvora se arruinará y podré destruir el objeto que contiene el akuma — dijo la chica. Chat Noir sonrió.

— ¡Brillante idea, Marinette! — dijo alegremente — simplemente, brillante — exclamó. Adrien estaba tan feliz que no le prestó atención a sus palabras. Fue tan solo al ver la mirada de horror de Ladybug que cayó en cuenta de que había cometido un gran error .

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? — preguntó Marinette.

.

.

.

.

.

— _Mierda_ — pensó Adrien.

.

.

.

.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentar la verdad. Adrien se sentó junto a Marinette en una de las tantas bancas de piedra que rodeaban el Sena. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que hubieran vencido el akuma, e incluso, ambos tuvieron que recargar sus poderes, pero ninguno se atrevía a irse sin tener una buena conversación con el otro.

— ¿Hace cuanto te enteraste? — preguntó Marinette rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se impuso entre los dos.

— Desde el día en que te lastimaste la mano. Te oí gritar, así que regresé para asegurarme de que estabas a salvo, y te vi hablando con tu kwami — dijo el muchacho sin atreverse a levantar su vista del suelo.

— Sabía que había "gato escondido" — respondió Ladybug.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Adrien quien por primera vez levantó su mirada. Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde iluminaron la triste sonrisa que Marinette le dedicó en aquel momento.

— Ese día me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi, sabía que era mentira, tenía que ser así — dijo Marinette sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera casi melancólica.

— No era mentira, y eso tu lo sabes, siempre te he querido — se apresuró a corregir Adrien, quien se sorprendió al sentir como Marinette tomaba la muñeca de Chat noir y ponía la palma de su mano sobre su rostro. Adrien hubiera querido quitarse los guantes para sentir el contacto de su piel, pero, en vez de eso decidió esperar.

— Esto que vez aquí es solo una mentira. Ladybug es todo lo bueno que yo nunca podré llegar a ser como Marinette. Mientras que la persona debajo de este antifaz no es más que alguien completamente insignificante.

— Por favor, no digas eso, no vuelvas a decir eso — pidió Chat Noir quien quería retirar la mano de su rostro, pero ella no se lo permitía.

— Esa es la verdad — dijo Marinette — y tu acabas de confirmarlo.

— Claro que no — negó Chat Noir ofendido.

— Si lo hiciste — insistió Marinette — tu y yo nos hemos conocido desde hace tiempo, pero tú jamás te hubieras sentido remotamente atraído por Marinette si no hubieses sabido que ella era Ladybug.

— Eso no es verdad, Marinette. Yo realmente te am…

— No digas eso, no es verdad — negó Marinette retirando su mano de su rostro y alzando ligeramente la voz — tu no me quieres, me admiras por lo que hago como Ladybug, pero no hay forma alguna de que me quieras.

— Eso no es cierto — dijo Adrien — es tu baja autoestima la que está poniendo palabras en mi boca, palabras que yo nunca he dicho.

— Yo… — comenzó Marinette.

— ¿Acaso no quieres saber quien soy yo, Marinette? — preguntó Chat Noir — ¿no sientes ni un poco de curiosidad?

— Sí— asintió Marinette — pero tengo miedo

— ¿De qué?

— De que no pueda enfrentarlo — respondió la chica. — de que en el momento en mi mente te asigne un rostro y una identidad comience a quererte más de lo que quiero a la persona de la que estoy enamorada. Tu también eres muy bueno, Chat Noir, pero me temo que nunca podrás quererme, solo quieres a lo que representa Ladybug.

— Eso no es verdad, Marinette — negó Adrien. El muchacho se quedó un momento en silencio mientras trataba de comprender completamente las palabras de Marinette, pues bien parecía que ella se estaba enamorando de Chat Noir, y temía que aquel sentimiento la confundiera. Adrien se sintió conmovido por aquello, ya que ella no solo lo quería como su aburrido y habitual "yo", sino que apreciaba todas sus facetas. Él hubiera querido tomarla entre sus brazos y darle un largo beso, pero sabía que aquel no era el mejor momento para intentar algo como aquello.

— Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que realmente te quiero — pidió Adrien.

— Necesito algo de tiempo — contestó Marinette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos semanas, y Ladybug no le daba respuesta alguna. Pero aquello no era todo, pues bien parecía que Marinette se hubiera olvidado de Adrien, ya que ni siquiera hacía un mínimo intento de acercarse a él. Bien parecía que ella pensaba que él se encontraba interesado en Lila, cuando en realidad ella era la única en que podía pensar.

Marinette no solo estaba equivocada con respecto a Lila, sino también frente a sus sentimientos por ella. Adrien la había notado, lo hizo en muchas ocasiones. Marinette tenía una personalidad carismática y dulce, difícil de ignorar. Todos parecían quererla, incluso tenía varios admiradores, y él no podía culparlos, ella era una líder natural. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto admirara a Marinette, ella siempre parecía ocultarse a la sombra de algo más grande, y ello era Ladybug. Desde que se había enterado de la verdadera identidad de la heroína, su compañera de clase aparecía una y otra vez en sus sueños, sus besos eran más reales y sus caricias casi parecían verdaderas.

A menudo, Adrien fantaseaba con darse una vuelta por la panadería de los padres de Marinette, y decirle cuanto la amaba una y otra vez hasta que le creyera, o caer nuevamente en la puertilla de su habitación y cubrirla de besos hasta que a ella no le quedaran dudas. Pero, ella le había pedido que le diera algo de tiempo, y él no se podía negar. Aunado a lo anterior, estaba el hecho de que Adrien era un cobarde sin su máscara. Coquetear con ella era muy fácil, pero intentar acercarse a Marinette sin su rostro cubierto era una tarea casi imposible.

— Mañana serán las pruebas de competencias de Inglés, recuerden estudiar mucho. — dijo la señorita Bustier mientras repartía las guías para el siguiente examen.

— Hay algunos a los que se les facilitan los idiomas extranjeros, pero nunca sobra una buena sesión de estudio — dijo mientras miraba a Adrien y Marinette. Era bien sabido por todos que él dominaba el chino, pero Marinette tenía unas notas impecables en inglés. En ese momento, Adrien tuvo una idea macabra. Él era incapaz de entablar una conversación decente con ella, pues se forzaría a hacerlo, así tuviera que hacer algo terriblemente estúpido en el caminó.

.

.

.

.

.

[De vuelta al inicio]

.

.

.

.

— Sinceramente Adrien, estás notas son inaceptables — volvió a decir su padre por doceava vez en aquella tarde. — si todo el asunto de los profesores privados y de la tutora no resultan, no sé que haremos contigo — comentó Gabriel Agreste.

— Señor Agreste — llamó Natalie a la puerta.

— Pasa Natalie, creo que tu más que nadie debe enterarse de estas terribles noticias — dijo Gabriel agreste al tiempo que ella pasaba a la oficina.

— Adrien reprobó el curso de Inglés, tiene que tomar exámenes de recuperación si quiere subir su nota. Necesito que busques un profesor privado para él, que venga los sábados por la mañana y cancela todas sus sesiones de fotos — dijo Gabriel Agreste quien se estaba preparando para despachar a su hijo.

— Ah, lo olvidaba. Él se inscribió en un programa de tutorías en la escuela, acomoda su horario para que él pueda tomarlas. La tutora vendrá aquí, así que prepara todo para que la dejen entrar. — indicó Gabriel Agreste mientras que Natalie copiaba sus ordenes diligentemente en su Tablet.

— Disculpe señor Agreste, ¿sabe usted como se llama la tutora? — preguntó Natalie — tengo que decirle nombre al guardia de seguridad para que le permita entrar.

— No lo recuerdo — respondió Gabriel frotándose las sienes — ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba, Adrien?

— Marinette Dupain — contestó el muchacho. Adrien sintió la mirada de Natalie sobre él, era obvio que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que no había reprobado Inglés por casualidad.

— Perfecto, le informaré al guardia de seguridad — dijo Natalie quien — señor Agreste, ¿podría hablar con Adrien por un momento? Necesito su ayuda para reprogramar su horario. — dijo la mujer.

— Por su puesto, llévatelo, tengo mucho que hacer — dijo Gabriel mientras les daba permiso para retirarse

Apenas Natalie cerró la puerta miró a Adrien con ojos furiosos.

— Esto es, de lejos, lo más estúpido que has hecho, Adrien — lo reprendió Natalie.

Adrien sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, pero no se arrepentía, ni siquiera un poco.

* * *

Hola a todos, a quienes me conocen y se han dado cuenta de que publiqué dos cosas en un solo fin de semana, no me miren así, hay días en que escribir fluye, hay otros en los que es como sacarle agua a una piedra. Se suponía que esto iba a ser un oneshot que quería escribir para descansar de mis fics multi chap, pero creo que se me fue la mano en lo largo, así que serán dos capítulos. Gracias por leer.

 **PDT:** Ahhhh por cierto, hay un par de personas que hoy se suscribieron y que agregaron todos, pero _**todos**_ mis fics de MLB a sus categorías, si están leyendo, muchas gracias por eso, me pusieron de muy buen humor, y a aquellas personitas que siempre veo en los fics, mis lectores asiduos, también muchas gracias. A veces el mundo del fandom puede ser algo agresivo ( y en algunos casos irritantemente pasivo agresivo) de verás, tenerlos como lectores es increíble, muchas gracias, Adiós


	2. Chapter 2

_[La Tutora]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Adrien odiaría tener que quitar aquella expresión de ilusión del rostro de Marinette, pero tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción.

— No creo que sea buena idea que nos encontremos en la biblioteca para todo el asunto de la tutoría— dijo Adrien. Justo cómo él había pronosticado, la emoción de Marinette bajó como si se tratara de un gran globo de aire que hubiera acabado de desinflarse.

Marinette lo había abordado al finalizar la jornada mientras él se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del patio de recreo. Nino y Alya se fueron, por lo que Adrien se sintió agradecido con ellos por brindarle esta oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Marinette contrariada — en la biblioteca hay toda clase de herramientas útiles. Está el laboratorio, hay fichas con vocabulario, grabaciones, es el sitio perfecto para estudiar— dijo. Adrien no quería admitirlo, pero él no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda académica, y la biblioteca no era el lugar adecuado para lo que él realmente deseaba.

— Sí, pero también están mis fans, y un montón de personas haciendo ruido— dijo Adrien tratando de que ella comprendiera su punto.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó Marinette haciéndole entender que lo hacía, que ella entendía.

— ¿Qué tal si estudiamos en tu casa? — preguntó Adrien.

— No creo que sea buena idea — negó Marinette — ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que tratamos de hacer algo en mi casa?

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Adrien emocionado — fue genial, tu mamá y tu papá fueron muy amables, me dieron croissants y quiche…

— No — lo interrumpió Marinette — ¿Acaso no recuerdas que no nos dejaron trabajar? — preguntó la chica.

— Oh, te refieres a eso — dijo Adrien — entonces, ¿qué te parece si vienes a mi casa?

— ¿Estás seguro de que tu papá estará de acuerdo? — preguntó Marinette.

— Sí, yo ya le pregunté— dijo Adrien alegremente — además, si nos reunimos el sábado podremos hacer otra cosa como salir, jugar videojuegos, lo que tu quieras — dijo Adrien quien se atrevió a hacer aquella sugerencia a riesgo de que ella lo considerara atrevido.

— ¿Realmente quieres reunirte un sábado? — preguntó Marinette mientras se sonrojaba de una forma increíble.

— Sí, así no tendrás que regresar a tu casa tarde, y podremos hacer algo divertido, _juntos_ — dijo Adrien mientras se levantaba de la silla. Adrien sabía que su altura estaba intimidando ligeramente a Marinette, pero no le importó, pues era la primera vez que él lograba hablarle con la misma familiaridad y descaro que Chat Noir.

— ¿Divertirnos, juntos? — preguntó Marinette cada vez más ruborizada y con la voz temblorosa.

— Sí — asintió Adrien, quien decidió que la pobre Marinette ya había tenido suficiente, si seguía así, comenzaría a echar humo por las orejas. — ¿te parece bien si nos vemos el sábado a las diez treinta, en mi casa? — preguntó el muchacho.

Mientras tomaba el tirante de su maleta y la colgaba sobre su hombro.

— S-si — tartamudeó la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien estaba frenético. Aquel era el día que había esperado durante semanas, hoy lo visitaría Marinette. Adrien la veía todos los días, pero aquello era diferente, por fin tenía la oportunidad de traer a un amigo a su casa, sin que hubiera una situación de peligro extremo de por medio. Marinette no era cualquiera, ella era Ladybug.

— Todo tiene que estar perfecto — dijo Adrien mientras que revisaba por quinta vez su escritorio.

— No entiendo porqué haces tanto escándalo — dijo Plagg mientras flotaba junto a la cabeza de Adrien. — Ladybug ya ha estado varias veces en este cuarto.

— Eso es verdad — declaró Adrien— pero no es lo mismo, finalmente podré decirle a Marinette lo que siento por ella, finalmente todo saldrá como lo planeé — dijo el muchacho tan emocionado que ni siquiera era consiente de lo tonto que se escuchaba.

— Eres bastante patético — opinó Plagg mientras volaba al sofá frente al televisor y comenzaba devorar un gigantesco trozo de camembert. Adrien se hubiera ofendido, de no haber sido porque aquel insulto se lo dedicó un espíritu milenario, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que pasar todo el día comiendo queso, y que además apestaba a medias sucias.

— Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras — dijo el muchacho. De repente, el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal lo alertó. Adrien echo a correr por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la entrada, en donde encontró a Natalie guiando a Marinette dentro de la casa.

— Hola — dijo ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

— Hola — respondió Adrien. Ella llevaba un vaporoso vestido azul de cuadros blancos, manga corta y que dejaba al descubierto su cuello. Marinette nunca se arreglaba mucho para ir a clases, pero estaba claro que su diseñadora de modas interna salía a pasear los fines de semana, porque se veía absolutamente preciosa.

— Ese es un bonito vestido.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — preguntó Marinette sonriente — yo lo hice.

— Sí, es verdaderamente bonito.

Adrien no se dio cuenta de que mientras él hablaba Gabriel Agreste salía de su estudio privado, con la camisa completamente descompuesta, la corbata desanudada y una expresión de cansancio y de mal humor. Gabriel se quedó observando la interacción de su hijo con aquella muchacha a quien recordaba por haber ganado un concurso de diseño escolar. Definitivamente, era hora de dedicarle algo de atención al muchacho.

— Adrien — llamó Gabriel. Adrien y la chica alzaron su mirada hacía él. Ella era una pequeña dulce y de grandes ojos azules, completamente preciosa para su edad. " _Esto tiene que ser una broma Adrien Agreste"_ pensó Gabriel con sarcasmo.

— ¿No nos presentas? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a los dos muchachos.

— Papá— dijo Adrien con la voz desentonada. " _él sabe que está en problemas_ " pensó Gabriel casi divertido por la reacción de su hijo — ella es Marinette, no sé si la recuerdas. Ella ganó el último concurso de diseño — explicó el muchacho quien se veía cada vez más y más nervioso.

— Hola Marinette, por su puesto que te recuerdo— dijo Gabriel quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería verse como aquel padre "simpático" que simpatiza con los amigos de su hijo. " _por lo menos esta pequeña no parece recién salida del manicomio como el otro_ " pensó Gabriel sintiéndose casi agradecido.

— Buenos días — dijo ella con voz suave y ligeramente nerviosa.

— ¿Así que tu eres la famosa tutora? — preguntó Gabriel.

— Sí señor — contestó ella con la misma voz suave. Gabriel sabía que había algo muy extraño aquí. Adrien nunca fallaba en sus clases y ahora tenía el ligero presentimiento de que entendía porqué.

— La biblioteca del segundo piso está a completamente a disposición tuya, si quieres, puedes seguir, es la segunda puerta a la izquierda, si me disculpas, necesito hablar con Adrien por un momento— dijo Gabriel Agreste con un tono peculiarmente gentil, considerando su temperamento. Marinette le agradeció y le dedicó una última mirada a Adrien antes de subir las escaleras y seguir sus instrucciones.

— Oye papá, ella y yo habíamos pensado…

— ¿Estudiar solos en tu cuarto? — preguntó burlonamente Gabriel — buen intento, sé que no parece, pero yo también tuve quince años.

— Tengo dieciséis.

— Sabes perfectamente cual es el punto, Adrien Agreste— continuó Gabriel.

— No, no lo sé — mintió Adrien.

— Por favor— exclamó Gabriel completamente exasperado. —sé que no soy el mejor padre, pero sería completamente estúpido dejarte con esa niñita sin supervisión alguna.

— Marinette y yo ya hemos estudiado juntos muchas veces — se defendió Adrien — además, no pensábamos hacer nada malo. — dijo Adrien, quien si bien había contemplado la posibilidad de llegar a lo que su padre se imaginaba que quería hacer con Marinette , sabía que no sucedería en aquella primera cita.

— Papá no creo que sea necesario…

— Es mi última palabra, Adrien.

— No es necesario…

— ¿Acaso hable en un idioma desconocido? — preguntó Gabriel sarcásticamente — he dicho que no.

— Pero no es la gran cosa…

— Oh, vaya, debo estar hablando en inglés, porqué hasta donde sé, eres bastante malo para el inglés, por eso es que esa niña está aquí — dijo Gabriel con puro y recalcitrante sarcasmo.

— Iré a la biblioteca— aceptó Adrien al darse cuenta de que no tenía mucho caso insistir.

— Deja la puerta abierta, Adrien — gritó Gabriel antes de volver a sumergirse en sus documentos nuevamente.

— Sí papá — dijo Adrien cansadamente.

Adrien subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Se sentía algo molesto por la falta de confianza de Gabriel, pero tras recordar la forma en que Marinette se veía en su vaporoso vestido azul, se dio cuenta de que probablemente su padre podía tener algo de razón en desconfiar de él .

— Hola — dijo Marinette alegremente mientras terminaba de preparar la mesa para su sesión de estudio. Adrien miró el escritorio y encontró un par de libros, láminas, y fichas bibliográficas llenas de información. Él se sintió algo avergonzado, pues se notaba que ella había pasado bastante tiempo preparando la clase que le dictaría, cuando él ni siquiera necesitaba verdaderamente de su ayuda.

— No me digas — dijo Marinette al verlo revisar todo el material — ¿Crees que me excedí? Lo lamento, lo lamento, no quería…

— No, está muy bien Marinette — dijo el muchacho quien trataba de calmarla— solo me preguntaba como voy a hacer para entender todo esto — comentó. Adrien volvió a acercarse a ella como lo hizo en el patio de descanso, cuando se puso frente a ella, peligrosamente cerca e intimidándola ligeramente con su altura.

— N-No t-te será di- difícil— tartamudeó Marinette quien cada vez se sonrojaba más y más. De repente, el sonido de unas pisadas extrañas rompió el equilibrio que se había dado entre los dos. Adrien volteó su mirada hacía la puerta en la que encontró a su padre entrando en la habitación mientras revisaba un par de documentos.

— Finjan que no me encuentro aquí— dijo Gabriel en un peculiar tono amable, que no se parecía en absoluto al que siempre utilizaba. Adrien no tuvo que hacer contacto visual con su padre para saber porque se encontraba en la habitación. Personalmente, él encontraba aquella preocupación por su bienestar tan fuera de lo común casi halagadora.

— Bien — dijo Marinette sentándose en el escritorio y esperando que Adrien hiciera lo mismo. — debemos comenzar— dijo. Adrien no pudo evitar desviar su mirada mientras ella alisaba su falda sobre sus muslos.

— Preparé estas fichas con información acerca de gramática — dijo Marinette mientras le pasaba las fichas. Adrien estudió con ella por un rato hasta que se acostumbraron a las constantes idas y venidas de su padre, Natalie, el gorila, incluso el chef quien jamás dejaba la cocina tuvo que pasar por la biblioteca.

— Esta es una casa con bastante movimiento — comentó Marinette al ver que la mucama entraba por segunda vez a desempolvar las estanterías.

— Sí, claro — respondió Adrien en el mismo tono animado que utilizó Marinette.

Adrien no sabía como apartarse del tema del estudio siquiera por un momento. Marinette era de ese tipo de personas que una vez comenzaban a trabajar, no dejaba que se las distrajese tan fácilmente. Adrien estaba tan desesperado que llevó su cuerpo cada vez más y más cerca de ella, al punto que sus rodillas rozaban, suavemente. Él prácticamente podía sentir el cálido aliento de Marinette.

— Adrien — dijo ella — ¿Podrías apartarte un poco? — preguntó ella alegremente — mi cuaderno es demasiado grande, necesito espacio para escribir.

— Si, lo siento — dijo él retirándose. Para esa altura, Adrien ya se había resignado a que ella tan solo tenía en su cabeza la sesión de estudios.

— ¿Entiendes el ejercicio? — preguntó ella después de haberle explicado un complejo texto.

— Sí— mintió Adrien quien en realidad no había prestado la menor atención a las palabras de la chica.

— ¿Podrías hacer el siguiente? — preguntó la chica mientras que sentía pisadas detrás de ellos. Él conocía aquella forma de andar, pertenecía a su padre quien seguramente había vuelto a la biblioteca con alguna falsa excusa. Marinette parecía haberse acostumbrado a las interrupciones de todo el personal de la casa, ya que ni siquiera le importó.

— ¿Adrien? — preguntó Marinette — ¿Podrías hacer el siguiente? — repitió mirándolo con sus adorables ojos azules llenos de expectativa. Adrien pasó su mirada de los ojos de Marinette al papel, una y otra vez, preguntándose que iba a hacer, ya que no había prestado atención a una sola palabra de la chica, ni siquiera sabía cual era el ejercicio.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? — preguntó Adrien muy nervioso quien sentía la mirada de Gabriel en la nuca.

— Debes resolver estos ejercicios, y cambiar los tiempos gramaticales — respondió ella algo confundida, pues Adrien le dijo que lo había entendido todo.

El muchacho tomó el lápiz con las manos temblorosas. Las palabras sobre las hojas del cuaderno bailaron frente a sus ojos, entendía algunas de ellas, pero no todas en su conjunto. Él ya no tenía la menor idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado viendo aquel ejercicio. De repente, fue obvio que Marinette estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

— ¿Necesitas una nueva explicación? — preguntó ella emocionada y bastante dispuesta a dársela, mientras que Adrien se sentía avergonzado como nunca pues él mismo le había dicho unos minutos antes que no la necesitaba.

— No— respondió Adrien muy seguro. — lo lamentó, es que no te puse atención. — dijo el muchacho, quien de inmediato intuyó que hubiera sido más conveniente decir que no había entendido, pues Marinette no parecía complacida con su falta de atención.

— Puedo explicarte nuevamente — propuso Marinette — pero sería mejor que trataras de escucharme.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó Adrien. Marinette le sonrió, pero él pudo entender el mensaje de aquel gesto fuerte y claro: ¡ _Préstame atención_! Le dijo Marinette casi indirectamente.

— No hay problema — mintió Marinette — te explicaré nuevamente — la chica volvió a hablar del ejercicio, y Adrien aún sentía la mirada de su padre sobre su nuca, por lo que la tensión no lo dejó poner atención libremente.

— ¿Ahora si puedes hacer el ejercicio? — preguntó Marinette.

— Lo siento, creo que me distraje.

— ¡Adrien! — exclamó Marinette quien se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre el espaldar de su silla — tienes que poner atención, no me importaría si no me entendieras, te explicaría cuantas veces fuera necesario, pero es frustrante que no quieras oír lo que tengo que decir.

Las alarmas de Adrien se encendieron. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se estaba conduciendo a sí mismo a una situación de peligro, y para completar, su padre estaba allí parado viendo toda la escena.

— Lo siento — fue lo único que logró decir Adrien mientras le dedicaba una incómoda sonrisa. Marinette suspiró y se puso de pie.

— ¿Te molesta si uso tu baño? — preguntó ella.

— Por su puesto que no— negó Adrien — es la puerta al final del pasillo — indicó. Marinette le dedicó una última mirada tras lo que asintió en dirección a Gabriel Agreste quien le respondió el gesto.

— Las mujeres no aprecian que no les prestes atención — dijo Gabriel quien dejó salir una ligera risa.

— ¿Y tu que sabes acerca de mujeres? — le preguntó Adrien molesto. Normalmente, no se hubiera atrevido a responderle a su padre de aquella manera, pero se sentía demasiado frustrado como para desaprovechar aquella oportunidad. Gabriel caminó hasta su silla y lo miró con una sonrisa casi sarcástica en sus labios.

— Lo suficiente para haberle gustado a una sola, y si no hubiera sido así, tu no estarías aquí — dijo Gabriel. Adrien quedó desarmado, no tenía forma de defenderse en contra de aquello.

— Soy un estúpido — dijo Adrien mientras que recostaba su cabeza contra el escritorio.

— Te ayudaría mucho si le prestaras atención — respondió Gabriel quien parecía compadecerse de su hijo. — te propongo algo — comenzó.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Adrien emocionado mientras se paraba de golpe.

— Le diré al chef que les prepare jugo, emparedados o cualquier otro pasa bocas. Así tendrán una oportunidad de hablar sin el estudio de por medio. — propuso Gabriel. Adrien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿su papá lo estaba ayudando? Eso nunca ocurría , a él parecía interesarle un comino lo que le pasara.

— Solo tengo una condición— dijo Gabriel. Adrien sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó el muchacho.

— Tienes que pasar esa materia con la mejor nota, de lo contrario, te prometo que no podrás salir en un mes — dijo Gabriel apuntando a su pecho.

— Hecho— dijo Adrien dedicándole una sonrisa a su padre.

Marinette volvió después de que Gabriel hubiera dejado la habitación. Ella parecía alegre nuevamente, y dispuesta a explicarle cuantas veces fuera necesario. Adrien apenas si logró ponerle la suficiente atención para completar el ejercicio, a pesar de que le seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que entendía.

— No hay ninguna vergüenza en admitir que no entiendes, Adrien— dijo Marinette amablemente.

— Claro que entiendo, realmente lo hago — dijo Adrien casi desesperado — cualquier idiota podría entenderlo, incluso tú eres capaz de hacerlo — comentó. Al ver la expresión de Marinette, él se dio cuenta de que su elección de palabras había sido la peor.

— Quiero decir…

— No importa, Adrien — lo interrumpió Marinette quien estaba comenzando a molestarse verdaderamente — vamos a continuar.

— Oye, realmente no quería… — trató de insistir Adrien al ver lo pálido que se puso su rostro.

— El señor Agreste pensó que querrían algo de comer — sugirió una empleada que entró con una bandeja y la dejó en la mesa frente a ellos. Adrien lamentó que su disculpa hubiera sido interrumpida, pero agradeció la oportunidad que su papá le brindaba.

Marinette aún no parecía perdonarle su último descalabro, por lo que tomó su emparedado con la mirada baja y los labios apretados, mientras que Adrien hallaba palabras para volver a restablecer la paz entre los dos. Muy lentamente, el muchacho dejó su vaso de jugo y se preparó para tomar el segundo bocadillo.

— Marinette… — empezó Adrien quien no pudo terminar la frase ya que accidentalmente golpeó el jugo que acababa de dejar en la mesa y lo volcó sobre el regazo de Marinette. Ella tan solo logró gritar, pero no pudo moverse al tiempo que el liquido la manchaba.

— Oh no — dijo ella.

— Lo siento, lo siento, soy tan torpe — se disculpó Adrien mientras tomaba unas servilletas y trataba de limpiar la falda de Marinette.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Marinette completamente alarmada al ver que él le levantaba la falda y tocaba sus piernas en su fallido intento por limpiarla. La chica retiró las manos de Adrien de sus muslos, al tiempo que el se sonrojaba, no podía creer que hubiera quedado como una especie de pervertido frente a ella. Aquel plan no pudo haber salido peor.

— Lo lamento, realmente lo lamento, no quería…

— No importa — dijo Marinette levantándose de repente de la mesa. Adrien quiso que un rayo lo partiera allí mismo al ver la tela del vestido completamente arruinada. — creo que hoy no vas a lograr concentrarte, lo mejor es que nos vemos otro día.

— Pero, creí que podríamos salir y… — empezó nuevamente Adrien pero la frase murió en sus labios al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba de humor. Marinette recogió sus cosas en menos de un par de minutos y dejó su casa rápidamente.

— Sinceramente, no puedo creer que lo hubieras arruinado, Adrien Agreste — se burló su padre al encontrarlo ahogando sus penas en un tazón de cereal mientras veía películas de acción en su habitación. Adrien no le respondió nada, tan solo lo ignoró mientras veía al héroe de turno destrozarle la mandíbula a uno de los tantos extras de la película.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette y Adrien apenas hablaron durante la semana siguiente. Era una suerte que no hubieran ocurrido ataques de akumas, de lo contrario, él no habría podido siquiera enfrentar a su compañera de equipo. Adrien jamás se había sentido tan humillado como en aquel tiempo, todos sus planes se habían venido abajo y no podía hallar más culpables que él mismo.

Adrien pensó en muchas cosas durante aquella semana, como en la posibilidad de decirle a Marinette toda la verdad acerca de su identidad secreta. Lo cierto era que Adrien no quería hacerlo, pues había pasado tanto tiempo escondiendo aquello de Ladybug que le era completamente inconcebible revelarle la verdad como si nada. Sin embargo, él sabía que si seguía tratando de hacer que Marinette se enamorara de él, eventualmente llegaría a un punto en el que tendría que decirle la verdad, y no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo furiosa que ella se pondría cuando se enterara de que todo aquel tiempo estuvo aprovechándose de su conocimiento sin decirle una sola palabra.

— Adrien — lo llamó Marinette mientras le tocaba suavemente el hombro. Adrien se dio media vuelta en su puesto y la miró a los ojos. Adrien se sonrojó al verla dedicarle una sonrisa.

— Aún no hemos planeado la próxima sesión de estudios, y me preocupa mucho que tu no has sido capaz de resolver ni uno solo de los ejercicios — comentó Marinette contrariada.

— ¿Podríamos volver a estudiar en mi casa? — propuso tímidamente Adrien quien pensaba que su sugerencia sería descartada inmediatamente.

— ¿El sábado? — preguntó Marinette casi asustada.

— Sí, el sábado — confirmó Adrien.

— Bien, estaré allí a las diez y media — respondió Marinette.

Adrien contuvo el aliento al escucharla decir aquellas palabras. Él tenía una segunda oportunidad, algo que no se le presentaba a todo el mundo, por lo que tenía que aprovecharla de la mejor manera. Adrien pasó la noche del viernes revisando los ejercicios de Marinette y haciendo otros diferentes. Él no quería volver a hacer el ridículo frente a ella, y decidió que no importaba lo que pasase, él estaría atento a todo lo que la chica le explicara, y sobre todo, evitaría parecer un pervertido que solo quería usar cualquier excusa para meterse debajo de su falda.

Marinette apareció en su puerta a la hora acordada, pero el vestido azul fue remplazado por uno blanco de tirantes delgados con una sencilla chaqueta de jean.

— Hola Marinette — la saludó Adrien casi sin aliento.

— Hola — respondió ella nuevamente.

— Señorita Dupain— llamó Gabriel Agreste desde la puerta de su estudio privado. — pensé que no la volveríamos a ver, considerando lo que ocurrió hace una semana. Si yo fuera usted, no habría usado el color blanco. Adrien podría arruinarlo una vez más.

— ¡Papá! — se defendió Adrien quien sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

— Buenos días, señor Agreste— saludó Marinette con una sonrisa — No lo arruinó, la lavadora retiró la mancha — dijo la chica.

— Aún así, me siento en deuda con usted. Espere aquí un momento — dijo Gabriel Agreste quien se retiró nuevamente y regresó con una pieza de papel en las manos.

— Esta es una entrada para una gala promocional que daremos el próximo sábado— dijo entregándole a Marinette una boleta. La chica le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, mientras que Adrien le agradecía silenciosamente a su padre, puede que él fuera frio y grosero la mayoría del tiempo, pero si se tenía la suficiente suerte, podía verse la cara amable de aquel hombre. En aquellos breves momentos, Adrien sentía que a él verdaderamente le importaba.

— Adrien podría ser su pareja — comentó Gabriel — estoy seguro de que él desea pedírselo, pero si dejo que él lo haga, probablemente lo único que logrará es volver a regarle un vaso de jugo encima.

— ¡Papá! — dijo Adrien quien sintió que el cariño renovado que sentía por Gabriel moría tan rápido como había aparecido. Marinette no pareció molestarse, solo rió por lo bajo y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Los dos subieron a la biblioteca mientras que ella no dejaba de mirar la boleta de entrada para el evento. Marinette parecía completamente ilusionada ante la perspectiva de asistir a una fiesta como aquella.

— Si necesitas un vestido, yo podría conseguir uno para ti — propuso Adrien.

— Te sorprenderá lo que voy a decir, pero he estado trabajando en vestidos de esa clase, puedo adaptar alguno, lo cual sería maravilloso — dijo Marinette ilusionada y dedicándole una gran sonrisa — un evento como ese sería la plataforma perfecta para mostrar algunos de mis diseños — comentó la chica.

— Tienes razón— asintió Adrien — pero, ¿lograrás terminarlo a tiempo?

— Lo haré si me esfuerzo mucho — dijo Marinette.

— En ese caso, te deseo la mejor de las suertes — respondió Adrien.

La biblioteca del segundo piso se hallaba completamente bañada por la luz del sol. Adrien prefería el diseño clásico de aquel lugar, muy diferente al frio estudio de su padre. Marinette no perdió el tiempo y dispuso sus libros sobre la misma mesa. Adrien también sacó sus cuadernos de su mochila, quería mostrarle cuanto se había esforzado.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Marinette mientras se sentaba a la mesa y abría el cuaderno de Adrien.

— Son los ejercicios del otro día — respondió el muchacho — los resolví todos.

— Vaya, realmente entendiste, no hay ni un solo error — comentó la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

— Te dije que entendía.

— Pero no podías resolver ninguno de estos ejercicios— dijo Marinette.

— Eso se debía a que estaba distraído — comentó Adrien.

— ¿Por qué estabas distraído? — preguntó la chica.

— Por ti — respondió Adrien mirándola a los ojos. Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire y usó el golpe de adrenalina que creó la suave sonrisa de Marinette. — tu me distraes, creo que me gustas, y mucho.

— ¿T-Tu C-crees? — preguntó Marinette quien tartamudeó cada palabra, al tiempo que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

— No lo creo — negó Adrien — estoy seguro.

— Yo…

— Pero eso no es todo— dijo Adrien quien sintió pánico al darse cuenta de lo que sus labios se hallaban dispuestos a decir.

— Yo soy Chat Noir.

Aquellas palabras brotaron con tanta naturalidad que él apenas pudo creer que salieron de su boca. Marinette estaba estupefacta, tanto, que se levantó de su silla y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás. Adrien la imitó, y se aproximó a ella temiendo que tratara de escapar.

— Mi Lady… — comenzó Adrien, por lo que Marinette pareció asustarse más. — mi Lady — repitió.

— Marinette, solo quiero una oportunidad, sé que tu dijiste que no deseabas estar conmigo, pero te juro que lo que siento por ti es real — pidió Adrien completamente desesperado. Marinette se tapó la boca con las manos, era evidente que aún estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo, mi Lady? — preguntó Adrien preocupado de que sus cálculos hubieran podido llevarlo a un punto peor que en el que había comenzado.

— No — dijo Marinette apartando las manos de su boca — no estoy molesta, estoy sorprendida.

— ¿Te sientes desilusionada porque yo sea Chat Noir? — preguntó Adrien. A decir verdad, él temía que Marinette le dijera que no tenía la más mínima de oportunidad de gustarle después de decirle que él era Chat Noir.

— Sí — respondió Marinette mientras que Adrien sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos — pero no es por la razón que tu crees.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Adrien algo sorprendido. Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa algo vidriosa, y se preparó a responder.

— Porqué ahora no tengo ninguna posibilidad de que te enamores de mi — dijo ella.

— Marinette… — comenzó Adrien completamente frustrado — pero si estoy loco por ti, y eso tu lo sabes — dijo el muchacho quien ya no sabía como hacerle a entender a aquella terca chica que amaba todas sus facetas, no solo a la valiente Ladybug, sino a Marinette también.

— A ti te gusta Ladybug, tu…

— Tu me gustas, no solo la heroína. Yo también estoy loco por Marinette — confesó Adrien, quien si bien no había sido rechazado, se sentía en una posición mucho más delicada.

— No es cierto.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que es así? — preguntó Adrien retándola — ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no me sentía como un traidor después de haber pasado un día especialmente encantador con Marinette? ¿o de que no me preguntaba una y otra vez a quien debía elegir, sin saber si alguna de las dos me quería o si tan solo me rechazarían como una mosca? — preguntó Adrien.

— Adrien… — suspiró Marinette. Adrien hubiera querido adivinarle el pensamiento, pero no existía manera saber.

— Por favor, Marinette — pidió Adrien.

— Déjame pensarlo — dijo Marinette en voz baja. Adrien no esperaba aquella respuesta. A decir verdad, su mente se había preparado para recibir un rechazo sin ninguna consideración, pero no estaba listo como aquello.

— ¿Lo pensarás? — preguntó Adrien maravillado.

— Sí — asintió Marinette muy lentamente. Adrien actuó por instinto, tomó la mano de Marinette entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios. Era la primera vez que ella no la retiraba cuando deseaba besarla.

— Gracias, eso es todo lo que necesito — asintió Adrien. — ¿Irás a la gala de papá?

— Sí — asintió Marinette quien se mordió el labio y pareció meditarlo un poco — te prometo que te daré una respuesta esa noche.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Adrien sorprendido — te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para pensar, no es necesario que…

— Sí es necesario— lo interrumpió Marinette — no puedo dejarte esperando por siempre, no sería justo. — dijo la chica. Adrien se sintió agradecido, pues aún en momentos como aquellos, él podía ver el carácter generoso de Marinette.

— Esperaré tu respuesta con ansias, mi Lady — dijo Adrien dedicándole una sonrisa gatuna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien trató de anudarse la corbata tres veces, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido, y decidió dejar que el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste lo hiciere por él, no era que planeara pedírselo, por supuesto que no, su padre no era precisamente del tipo cariñoso, pero se la dejaría suelta hasta que la viera, y decidiera anudársela él mismo.

— Por dios, Adrien — dijo Gabriel al verlo entrar en el recibidor. Él se encontraba con Natalie, repasando el itinerario para aquella noche. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarte la corbata suelta? ¿es qué acaso tienes tres años? ¿tengo que enseñarte a vestirte nuevamente? — preguntó el diseñador quien caminó hacía el muchacho y anudó la corbata sin mucha delicadeza. Lo dicho, Gabriel no era un hombre cariñoso.

— Gracias papá — respondió Adrien.

— No me hagas repetirlo — dijo Gabriel seriamente.

— No, en serio, gracias por tu ayuda, no solo por lo de la corbata — repitió Adrien quien trató de buscar la mirada de su papá. Gabriel le dirigió una muy suave sonrisa. Aquella era una de aquellas raras ocasiones en las que los dos parecían entenderse, aún sin necesidad de palabras. Cuando Adrien era niño, él trataba de atrapar cada uno de aquellos momentos y guardarlos como preciosos recuerdos en su memoria, pero conforme se hacía mayor, parecía que aquellos escasos instantes no eran suficientes, él necesitaba verdadero cariño, y no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con las sobras de su padre.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera Adrien con todo su escepticismo podría dejar de agradecer y sentir un cariño renovado por Gabriel. Él estaba seguro de que si llegaba a tener una novia como Marinette, su papá lo arruinaría todo, pero, en cambio, él parecía casi divertido ante la idea de que su hijo fuera completamente inepto a la hora de "conquistar" una mujer, por lo que había tomado la tarea de ayudarlo como su pequeño proyecto personal.

Adrien subió en el auto hasta el viejo castillo del siglo XVII en el que se llevaría a cabo la gala de aquella noche. Él se sentía agradecido de que su padre no hubiera decidido hacer el evento en el Hotel de Ville, pues este era propiedad de la familia de Chloe y lo último que necesitaba era encontrarla en una noche como aquella, en la que todas sus oportunidades con Marinette pendían de un hilo.

Lentamente, él entró al recibidor del palacio. Él lugar era sencillamente sublime, decorado con rosas tornasoladas, candelabros y demás adornos que daban un aura completamente mágica. Adrien tuvo un muy buen presentimiento, como si todo estuviera a punto de dar un buen y maravilloso vuelco.

— ¡Adri- cho!.

Al parecer, estaba completamente equivocado.

— Chloe— dijo Adrien dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Adrien sabía que aquella velada no pasaría de una forma sencilla, ahora que Chloe se encontraba allí con ellos. La hija del alcalde habría podido ser su única amiga desde la infancia, pero era una persona sumamente difícil, por no decir nada más desagradable de ella. Sin embargo, lo más preocupante de todo el asunto era que ella tenía una especie de fijación especial por Marinette, por alguna misteriosa razón, ella parecía ser su víctima predilecta, a pesar de que la chica muchas veces la ponía en su lugar. Él no se quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría Chloe cuando se enterara de que ella era su pareja.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? — dijo Chloe mientras que miraba hacía la puerta del recibidor con una expresión que rayaba en el asco. La hija del alcalde se soltó de su brazo y se dirigió hacía la entrada, por donde pasaba Marinette. Adrien se quedó algo aturdido al ver a su pareja, ella se veía especialmente hermosa aquella noche, pero el encanto se rompió al darse cuenta de qué Chloe ya la había alcanzado y se disponía a enfrentarla.

— ¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo aquí? — le preguntó Chloe a Marinette mientras se encontraba parada frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y un profundo gesto de desprecio.

— Chloe, espera, Chloe — dijo Adrien casi desesperado mientras se apresuraba para alcanzarla.

— Fui invitada — respondió Marinette altivamente. Adrien siempre se sorprendía al ver como se le enfrentaba a la hija del alcalde. Desde el principio, Adrien entendió que Marinette Dupain no era una persona que dejaría que la pisotearan.

— ¿A sí? — preguntó Chloe incrédula— ¿Por quién?

— Por mi, yo lo hice, yo la invité — dijo Adrien quien a pesar de no querer intervenir, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, y aclarar las cosas de una sola vez. Chloe abrió los ojos de par en par. En aquel aterrador momento, Adrien supo que la hija del alcalde lo había comprendido todo, ella ya sabía que los dos se encontraban en una cita.

— Tiene que ser una broma — exhaló Chloe.

— No, no lo es. Marinette es mi "pareja" — dijo Adrien sin dejar de sonreírle a Marinette. Ella se ruborizó al escuchar aquello, se notaba que estaba complacida.

— ¿Seguimos al salón? — le preguntó Marinette a Adrien, quienes aprovecharon la sorpresa de Chloe para dejarla allí e impedir un escándalo.

— Se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba— comentó Marinette mientras los dos se acercaban al salón.

— ¿En serio lo crees? — preguntó Adrien incrédulo, ya que por la expresión de la hija del alcalde, bien parecía que ella hubiera estado cerca de golpear a Marinette.

— Sí, lo creo — asintió Marinette— es Chloe de quien hablamos, ella no es una persona paciente. Pensé que tendríamos una pataleta mucho peor, que trataría de tirarme un vaso de agua encima o algo parecido.

— Oh, no seas exagerada — rió Adrien, pero Marinette permaneció seria — Por favor dime que estás bromeando — dijo el muchacho algo preocupado.

— No, no bromeo, lo hizo una vez, cuando estábamos en séptimo grado, me tiró refresco encima — le explicó Marinette. Adrien frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello. Definitivamente, él debía mantener a Marinette alejada de Chloe, sino querían pasar un rato desagradable y arruinar aquella cita que él había preparado con tanto esmero.

En aquel momento, Adrien recordó todos los planes que hizo durante la semana, y se atrevió a llevar el primero a cabo, por lo que estiró temblorosamente su mano y tomó la de Marinette entre la suya. Ella pareció Alarmada, pero no se soltó de su agarre, todo lo contrario, respondió el gesto mientras que ambos avanzaban a través de la multitud de invitados hacía la mesa de Gabriel Agreste.

Muchas miradas curiosas se fijaron en ellos. Adrien sabía que aquello no era extraño, después de todo, él era un modelo de alta costura, muy reconocido en la industria, y jamás había tenido una novia para presumir.

— Buenas noches, señor Agreste— saludó Marinette.

Adrien, su padre, Marinette y Natalie intercambiaron saludos mientras que el muchacho sentía que sus niveles de estrés aumentaban cada vez más con el paso del tiempo. La cena fue un momento de horror. Adrien no hacía más que pensar en el momento en el que estiraría su mano de una manera torpe y vaciaría la sopa en el vestido de Marinette, o en cualquier otro imprevisto imaginario que arruinaría su cita.

Él no probó la sopa, apenas se movió, y ni siquiera podía plantearse la posibilidad de hablar, ya que temía que si abría la boca vaciaría todo el contenido de su estomago.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Marinette quien parecía mucho más relajada que él. Adrien consideró que aquello era una interesante reversión de roles. Normalmente, él era quien llevaba la relación con soltura y naturalidad, mientras que Marinette parecía cerca de desmayarse.

— Sí — balbuceó Adrien.

— No has tocado tu comida, y te ves algo pálido — comentó Marinette preocupada mientras le tocaba la frente para medir su temperatura. Adrien sabía que lo último que necesitaba era que ella creyera que estaba enfermo, pues eso sí que arruinaría la cita. Adrien no se calmó por lo que quedó de cena, y al paso que iban, aquello terminaría ser un desastre parecido al de su primera sesión de estudio.

Los invitados comenzaron a ubicarse alrededor de la pista de baile. Como era habitual, Gabriel Agreste se marchó acompañado de su asistente a entretener a sus inversionistas y compradores. Adrien no lo detuvo, y aunque se preparó para negarse en caso de que le pidiera que lo acompañara, Gabriel no le pidió nada. Adrien hubiera querido creer que su papá valoraba más su felicidad que el hecho de que tuviera que entretener a un montón de personas con las que no tenía nada en común, pero la verdad era que los invitados ya parecían lo suficientemente "entretenidos" viendo la nueva novia de su hijo.

— Van a comenzar a bailar — murmuró Marinette mientras miraba la pista de baile con ilusión. Adrien sudó frío. Él no sería un experto en mujeres, pero las conocía lo suficiente para saber que debía sacarla a bailar en aquel momento, ya que ella se moría por hacerlo. Marinette comenzó a alisar la tela de la falda de su vestido mientras parecía rehuir su mirada. Él sabía que si no encontraba una solución rápidamente iba a enloquecer y a arruinarlo todo.

— Adrien — dijo Marinette — yo… este… ¿No quieres bailar conmigo? — preguntó ella tartamudeando ligeramente. Adrien quiso morderse la lengua, golpearse a sí mismo a hacer algo, lo que sea para forzarse a reaccionar. Él actuaba tan seguro como Chat Noir en frente de ella, que le era increíble pensar que ahora que tenía una verdadera oportunidad estaba completamente en pánico.

— S-s-si — respondió Adrien finalmente— pero, ¿no temes que lo arruine? — preguntó Adrien preocupado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A qué he arruinado todas mis oportunidades de pasar un buen rato contigo. Las sesiones de estudio fueron un desastre, y fue mi culpa, ahora tengo esta noche para demostrarte que todo lo que siento por ti es real, pero sé que alguna forma u otra lo arruinaré, como siempre lo hago, te haré tropezar, o regaré la sopa en tu vestido, no lo sé, cualquier cosa, estoy seguro de qué lo haré un desastre y tu terminarás odiándome. — dijo Adrien. Marinette le sonrió suavemente, y puso su mano sobre la suya.

— No podría odiarte ni aunque tratara — le respondió Marinette quien se mordió el labio mientras se sonrojaba levemente — tu ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

Adrien sonrió, él sentía sus esperanzas renovadas, él sabía que las cosas entre los dos estaban lejos de ser perfectas, pero tenía la plena seguridad de que Marinette estaba comenzando a confiar en él. Probablemente, ella había apreciado su honestidad, el hecho de que reconociera sus miedos de la misma manera abierta en la que ella lo hizo unas semanas antes.

— Mi lady, he decidido que tenemos que bailar— dijo Adrien poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para que ella la tomara, de la misma dramática manera en la que lo habría hecho Chat Noir. Marinette rió y tomó su mano, por lo que juntos fueron hacía la pista de baile.

El cadencioso ritmo de la música marcó sus pasos, los dos bailaron lentamente mientras que Adrien se sentía cada vez más perdido en aquel suave aroma de flores que inundaba el ambiente. Él sabía que corría el riesgo de ganarse una bofetada, pero dejó que su mejilla rozara levemente con la de Marinette, mientras que los delicados cabellos sueltos de sus sienes le acariciaban.

— Pensé que arruinaría esta oportunidad, mi Lady.

— No, Chat, no lo arruinaste, créeme, estas muy lejos de hacerlo— respondió Marinette quien tomó sus hombros y alejó ligeramente su rostro de Adrien, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Adrien sintió las manos de Marinette sobre sus hombros como si le quemaran por encima de la ropa. Él no podía creer que aún tras todos los enredos y mal entendidos, estuvieran los dos mirándose a la cara, sin secretos ni mascarás que los protegieran. Ellos no eran más que Marinette y Adrien, y ahora estaba más que claro que los dos apreciaban cada uno de los aspectos de la personalidad del otro.

— Adrien… — murmuró Marinette como si buscara una forma de iniciar una conversación.

Adrien no fue capaz de pensar en aquel momento, ni siquiera le importó que hubieran una gran cantidad de personas observándolos, solo se dejó abalanzar hacía adelante y besó los labios de Marinette. Ella era lo más dulce y suave que hubiera probado alguna vez, era incluso mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Adrien jamás lo admitiría, pero al mismo tiempo que él se sentía atraído por Ladybug, una especie de fuerza magnética seguía llevándolo hacía Marinette, la chica que se sentaba atrás de él, quien podía ser tan carismática y temperamental como dulce y tímida. Adrien por primera vez se sintió bendecido al enterarse de que se trataba de la misma persona.

— Oh Marinette — suspiró Adrien mientras recostaba su frente sobre la de la chica.

— Tu papá podría vernos — dijo Marinette — no quisiera que te metieras en problemas.

— Él no está en el salón — respondió Adrien — y aunque estuviera, no me importaría— confesó el muchacho sin dejar de sostener el pequeño cuerpo de Marinette contra el suyo.

— Eres incorregible Chat.

— Claro que lo soy— respondió él dedicándole una sonrisa gatuna, al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla nuevamente.

— ¡Es imposible que seas tan estúpida! — gritó Chloe al tiempo que un gran estruendo llamaba la atención de Marinette y Adrien hacía un lado de la pista. — ¡dije que la quería sin hielo!

Adrien sintió vergüenza ajena al ver a una de las meseras completamente bañada en la bebida de Chloe, pues era físicamente imposible que alguien fuera así de malcriado e insoportable. ¿Acaso ella no tenía ningún sentido común? la pobre chica tomó la bandeja y caminó hacía la cocina, mientras que los demás invitados miraban a la hija del alcalde. Estaba claro que alguien había hecho el ridículo aquella noche, y esa no era la mesera.

Chloe pareció darse cuenta de que la gente no veía aquel espectáculo con buenos ojos, por lo que decidió marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo, le dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento a Marinette y Adrien. Él tuvo el feo presentimiento de que tendrían más de un problema gracias a aquello.

— ¿Quieres seguir bailando conmigo? — dijo Marinette. Adrien entendió que ella también se encontraba nerviosa, probablemente temía que ella fuera akumatizada o algo por el estilo, pero los dos hicieron la promesa silenciosa de mantenerse al margen de la situación hasta que fuera completamente necesario.

Y muy pronto, la situación lo hizo completamente necesario, ya que una enorme marejada reventó una de las ventanas del salón. Adrien abrazó a Marinette instintivamente, él miró a cada lado, pero no había señal alguna de su padre.

— Chloe Burgeois, quiero a Chloe Burgeois — bramó el akuma. Adrien supo en seguida que se trataba de la mesera a la que la chica había ofendido, y ahora los atacaba con gran cantidades de agua. La akuma era una especie de mujer con piel azul eléctrico y una expresión casi demoniaca.

— Tenemos que transformarnos, gatito — le ordenó Marinette. La chica dejó atrás toda su vergüenza, lo tomó de la mano y lo empujó hasta la cocina. Todos los empleados habían huido, por lo que ellos se transformaron sin pensarlo dos veces. Adrien por poco entra en pánico cuando sintió el agua subir por sus pantorrillas. La akuma pretendía inundar todo el recinto.

— Aún quedan personas en el salón de baile, tenemos que llevar a la Akuma al tejado, en donde no le hará daño a nadie — gritó la chica. Adrien nunca dejaba de admirarse de la inteligencia y astucia de Ladybug. Él asintió, y juntos corrieron de vuelta hacía el salón, en donde Marinette lanzó con su yoyo una pesada fuente de comida desde la mesa del buffet hasta la Akuma. La criatura fue lo suficientemente rápida para evadir el golpe, pero el plan de ha heroína había resultado, pues la criatura se hallaba dispuesta a atacarlos.

Marinette tomó la delantera, y guió a Adrien a través de la ventana rota hasta que llegaron al tejado, en donde la criatura los enfrentó. Varias corrientes de agua trataron de desestabilizarlos, y aunque no lograron hacerlos caer, mojaron el techo, haciéndolo resbaloso. Chat Noir luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, y se notaba que Ladybug también.

— ¡Chat, mira lo que tiene en la mano! — gritó Marinette, mientras que Adrien enfocaba toda su atención en el Akuma, aquello entre sus manos parecía ser una especie de jarra de agua, que era de donde ella sacaba las eternas corrientes que usaba para atacarlos. Adrien sabía que la mesera sostenía una similar cuando fue ofendida por Chloe, por lo que allí debía encontrarse la mariposa negra.

La Akuma siguió lanzando sus ataques y Marinette tuvo que invocar su amuleto de la suerte, se trataba de un globo de hule, de aquellos que los payasos usaban para hacer animales en las fiestas infantiles.

— Distráela, e inmovilízala — le ordenó Ladybug. Chat Noir odiaba hacer aquello, pero no tenía más opción, por lo que corrió hacía la Akuma mientras evitaba los ataques. Adrien apenas si se pudo acercar a poco más de un metro de la criatura. Él tenía un plan, pero sería muy arriesgado.

— Cathaclism— gritó Chat Noir mientras ponía la mano sobre su lado del tejado. Adrien sintió que el suelo se deshacía bajo sus pies, así como del lado de la Akuma. Marinette fue más rápida que cualquiera de los dos y estiró la cuerda de su yoyo mientras quitándole la jarra a la Akuma, mientras que Chat Noir veía como todo a su alrededor se oscurecía.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien no supo que sucedió, ni cuanto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, pero despertó con uno de los peores dolores que había sufrido en su vida. Él había caído desde el tejado y ahora se encontraba con la espalda adolorida y la piel herida por miles de astillas y tejas rotas que cayeron con él desde el techo.

— ¡Chat! ¡Chat Noir! — gritó Marinette quien parecía acercarse a él. Adrien nunca la había escuchado tan asustada como en aquel momento.

— Lad- Ladybug— llamó Adrien con la voz carrasposa. Él no entendió como Marinette logró oírle, pero lo hizo, ya que corrió a toda velocidad hacía él.

— Oh, Adrien estaba tan preocupada — dijo Marinette quien parecía estar conteniendo las lagrimas. En ese momento, él se dio cuenta de que ella sostenía algo entre sus manos.

— Mira lo que tengo aquí— dijo Marinette abriendo lentamente sus manos y dejando salir una pequeña mariposa negra lista para ser purificada. Ladybug usó su yoyo para transformarla y lanzó el globo al aire al tiempo que una nube roja comenzaba a recomponer los estragos causados por la pelea.

Chat Noir se levantó lentamente del suelo, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todo el dolor había desaparecido por completo. De repente, sintió un golpe en el pecho y un par de brazos rodearle el cuello firmemente, por lo que permaneció inmóvil mientras escuchaba a su compañera sollozar. Adrien le devolvió el abrazo y disfruto de su aroma y la calidez de aquel gesto, hasta que lo empujó bruscamente alejándolo de ella.

— Gato tonto, me has dado un susto de muerte — dijo Marinette.

— Lo lamento, pero era la única forma de distraerla para que pudieras quitarle la jarra de agua. — se explicó Adrien — ¿usaste tu amuleto? — preguntó.

— Sí, lo hice, usé mi amuleto— dijo Marinette— cerré la boca de la jarra con el globo, eso me dio algo de tiempo para romperla antes de que me disparara un cañón de agua— explicó la chica.

— Pero… — suspiró Marinette — no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, no vuelvas a exponerte de esa manera, por favor — dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente.

— Marinette— respondió Chat Noir. Aquel nombre se escuchó suave y dulce en sus labios, dos mundos que parecían irreconciliables se encontraron, y los limites entre uno y otro desaparecieron por completo. Marinette alzó su rostro y lo miró con emoción. Él entendió que ella se hallaba feliz por haber escuchado su nombre.

— Mi Marinette— repitió abrazándola con más fuerza y dejando caer su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Adrien escucho el titilar de sus Miraculous, pero no le importó, y tuvo la impresión de que a ella tampoco le importaba demasiado. Él la besó, y su corazón saltó al sentir que ella le correspondía el gesto. Sus labios se sentían suaves contra los suyos, y su aroma inundó completamente sus sentidos, en tanto el poder de Plagg se evaporaba. Adrien no entendía como no había descubierto que la chica era Ladybug antes, pero lo aliviaba no tener que escoger entre las dos, ya que las facetas que cada una mostraban parecían dispares, pero en realidad no eran más que dos caras de una misma moneda.

— Tengo que confesarte algo, mi Lady — dijo Adrien mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Marinette. Adrien la miró, y jamás la vio tan hermosa como en aquel momento, con sus ojos nublados por la ilusión y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Al rededor de ellos, todo estaba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba el ambiente era la pálida luz de las lámparas externas que se colaba por los cristales de la ventana.

— Yo no necesitaba una tutora, tan solo perdí el examen para que tu tuvieras que venir a mi casa y poder tener una oportunidad para hablarte— dijo Adrien sin pensarlo. Marinette se separó de él mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Tú hiciste qué? — preguntó Marinette — Adrien, tardé horas haciendo las fichas de estudio, estaba muy asustada por tener que ir a tu casa, pasé casi una semana pensando en ello. ¿Cómo pudiste poner en peligro tus notas de esta manera? — preguntó la chica muy molesta. Adrien nunca la había visto molesta como Marinette, y mucho menos con él.

— Lo siento, ¿me perdonas? — preguntó Adrien asustado.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó Marinette, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

— Quería invitarte a salir, pero tu me rechazaste, y cada vez que trataba de llegar a ti, yo lo arruinaba, así que debía encontrar una manera de acercarme, y tener un minuto a solas contigo— confesó Adrien. Marinette se frotó las sienes algo exasperada.

— No puedo creerlo… — murmuró la chica dejando la frase inconclusa. — ahora entiendo porqué no querías ir a la biblioteca.

— Por favor, lo lamento, no te molestes conmigo, mi Lady — dijo Adrien mientras tomaba la mano de Marinette. La expresión de la chica se calmó y él entendió que ella ya no se encontraba tan furiosa como antes.

— Tengo que reconocer que es lindo que te hubieras tomado tantas molestias solo para pasar tiempo conmigo— dijo Marinette sonriendo ligeramente— pero habrías obtenido exactamente el mismo resultado si me hubieras invitado a salir como una persona normal — continuó la chica en un tono más duro.

— Prométeme que nunca volverás a actuar tan impulsivamente — dijo Marinette mientras que él la acercaba nuevamente hacía él, tomándola por la cintura.

— Te lo prometo — asintió Adrien muy seguro de que no tendría que verse en una situación como aquella nuevamente.

Marinette se empinó y volvió a besarlo en los labios. Los dos acabaron la velada sentados junto a aquella ventana, mientras él se abrazaba al cuerpo de Marinette y veían las luces de la ciudad a los lejos. Adrien no tenía la menor idea de que les depararía el futuro, pero en aquel precioso momento, sentía una esperanza indescriptible, y la alegría de saber que junto a él estaba una persona de la que apreciaba cada faceta de su personalidad y que lo quería por completo.

— Adrien — dijo Marinette de repente.

— ¿Sí?

— Si me vuelves a engañar de esa manera, puedes considerarte hombre muerto.

— Entendido, mi lady — asintió Adrien con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, en tanto se dejaba hundir aún más en el cuello de Marinette. Por primera vez, la suerte le sonreía, y él le sonría de vuelta.

* * *

Hola a todos, lamento la demora, las últimas semanas no he tenido tiempo de escribir ni de entrar a esta página, ni de nada en realidad, he tenido mucho trabajo, y compromisos. Lo importante es que logré terminarlo, con mucho esfuerzo, espero también tener un capítulo de "un mundo diferente" para esta semana.

RESPUESTA DE LOS REVIEWS

Mitchan Akari: Hola, gracias por el review, y por las suscripciones. El comentario de final fue sobre todo por ti. La verdad es que el día en que publiqué aquello estaba algo sentida por un comentario que alguien me hizo, y después llegaste tú y te suscribiste a mis fics, deberás, me motivo mucho, y fue como : a alguien le gustan mis fics :D.

ElliontVanBureen: Gracias por el review, jejeje lees mis comentarios, cuando leo fics yo también los leo, pero hay veces que después me digo: por que escribir esas tonterías.

Sonrais777 : Hola, gracias por el review, aquí está la segunda parte, espero que te guste.

Angelsvanpire29: Hola, gracias por tu review, gracias por decir aquello, por supuesto que no estoy abandonando este fic.

.millon H : Hola, gracias por el comentario. A mí también me gustó esa escena, siempre me ha parecido que el pobre de Adrien se cree más "cool" cuando es Chat Noir, lo cual es bastante gracioso, espero que te gustara este capitulo.

Marigabi: A mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que Adrien sería la clase de nerd que hace ese tipo de cosas, espero que te agrade este capitulo, gracias por comentar.

The reviewer: Hola, nuevamente gracias por comentar, realmente espero que te guste como se desenvuelve la historia, y respecto a Adrien… el pobre seguirá sufriendo de mala suerte.

GwenMcbain: oh, gracias por el review, realmente me alegra que te hubiera gustado.

Neko 20101998: Hola gracias por tus comentarios, Cómo dije en otra respuesta, nadie, pero nadie me quita de la cabeza de que Adrien sería la clase de nerd que hace algo así de tonto, me da mucha risa este personaje, porque parece muy "cool" pero todos sabemos que en el fondo es un "nerd", por eso la mayoría lo adoramos. Para ser honesta, lo que pasa es que hace un par de años me emocioné mucho con una serie, y tuve muchas ideas, pero demasiadas, La serie entró en suspenso al finalizar la primera temporada, y duró casi dos años suspendida, hubiera podido publicar mucho, pero decidí no hacerlo, desafortunadamente, cuando la volvieron a estrenar bajó muchísimo la calidad y fui perdiendo el interés hasta el punto que para la tercera temporada ni me tomaba el trabajo de tratar de verla, la vi en un maratón como un mes después de finalizada porque no tenía nada más que hacer, el final fue ilógico y decepcionante, me quedé con mis ideas por no publicarlas en cuanto las tuve, por eso me dije: de ahora en adelante voy a publicar cuando quiera, y voy a aprovechar el impulso, porque después uno pierde el interés y no hay forma de continuar, físicamente, no la hay.

Elisa20da: gracias por el comentario, a mi también me gustó la idea de Natalie y Adrien, me gustó esa idea desde que vi "orígenes" cuando ella ayuda a Adrien a entrar al colegio, realmente gracias por comentar.

Sofitkm: Gracias por el comentario :D

AlbaSky: Hola, gracias por el review, lamento haberme demorado con este fic, es que el capítulo me salió increíblemente largo, no bromeo, 28 hojas, he batido mi propio record. Sí tienes razón, este fic nació por eso, porque quería algo más ligero, algo como "el beso", sin tanto drama, hasta Gabriel es súper buen padre en este fic. ¿Deberás todo el mundo está escribiendo drama? La verdad no he leído nada más últimamente, cuando estoy en un arrebato de escribir como el que he tenido el último mes, no tengo tiempo para leer fics, ni me gusta hacerlo, porqué yo tengo la costumbre de inspirarme en cosas que leo o pelis que veo así sea muuuuuuuuy indirectamente, y no quiero plagiar sin querer, a mí nunca me han plagiado tan de frente ( una vez hace tiempo pero fue algo más bien indirecto, no creo que fuera necesario reportar) pero creo que debe ser una experiencia indignante, así que mejor evitar problemas.

Pamela1921: Hola, gracias por el review, aquí está la siguiente parte, espero que te agrade.


End file.
